bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (Video Game)
Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (Video Game) is a GBA game that was released in 2006. It is the sequel to Battle B-Daman. Story After becoming a B-Dachampion, Yamato Delgado must now enter and win the Winners Tournament. Based on the second season of Battle B-Daman, Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! has Yamato searching for the "Strike Shots," that will ensure his win at the tournament. Gameplay Most of the basic gameplay has been carried over to this sequel. The concept of the Zero System was replaced by Blaster Core System. Whenever equipping a certain core, the Special Move on your customized B-Daman will change. This game now introduces a Super Special Attack. Whenever one fires a Strike Shot with the B-DaSpirit gauge up to 3+, the B-Daman in the play field launches a powerful special attack at the opponent, losing majority HP. Controls Adventure Mode *Control Pad: Moves cursor *A Button: Confirm *B Button: Cancel *Start Button: Start Menu Battle Mode *Control Pad Left or Right: Move B-Daman horizontally *Control Pad Up + A Button: Close-up *Control Pad (Held) Down: Defense *Control Pad Down, Left + A Button: Left curve shot *Control Pad Down, Right + A Button: Right curve shot *Control Pad + B Button: Special attack (NOTE: Any flashing red arrows are Special Attacks) *A Button (tap): Normal shot *A Button (hold and release): Strike Shot *L or R Button: Turn to the left or right *L + R Button: Reset camera *Start Button: Pause the match Mini Games *'Battle Shoot:' Resembles the game of soccer/football; each player has a goal area in the middle on each end of the table. Only marbles shot through this goal area count as points. The players use their B-Daman to block shots by either standing in the goal or by shooting at opponent's marbles. When HP hits 0, the player will not lose but the B-Daman's movement speed is dramatically decreased. The first one with 10 goals wins. At the end of a set timer, if no one has 10 goals, the one with the most goals wins. *'Target Hit:' Little rectangular targets crop up on the field, 3 at a time, and move occasionally. Each one is worth a certain amount of points, the ones being furthest away worth more. Sometimes the targets can line up behind one another; using an SPA or Strike Shot can knock both down with one shot. To win, a certain set number of points must be exceeded within the given time. *'Puzzle Wall:' 5 square blocks will be present on the field. Each has a different colour and symbol; red blocks have an X, blue blocks have an O and green blocks have a triangle. Shooting at the blocks will make them change and you can rotate the symbols in this manner one at a time. You must line up a minimum of 3 blocks that are the same; when this happens, they'll disappear from the field and grant you a certain amount of points. 3 red blocks give you 20 points, 3 green blocks give you 30 points and 3 blue blocks give you 40 points. If you can align 4 or even 5 blocks of the same kind, you'll score bonus points. For example, 4 red blocks give 35 points. To win, the player must exceed a certain set number of points within a given time limit. *'Gate Check:' 5 gates will be present on the field, each separated by a metal bar. Each gate will open and close randomly; the aim of the game is to shoot through the open gate. Faster gates will earn you more points than slower ones and bonus points can be achieved if clearing multiple gates next to each other. Hitting the metal bars will rebound the B-Dama back and can hit you. To win, the player must exceed a set number of points under a time limit. The points are capped at 999. *'Target Bug:' Little moving targets, similar to Target Sweepers fill the field. The aim of the game is to knock them down, and knock down a certain set amount of targets in a given time limit. The targets come in waves; at first there are many until you've just got one left. Only when that last one is knocked down will the field refresh and fill up with more targets. The less targets that remain on the field, the faster they begin to move. *'Snipe Shoot: '''A large blue snake with a red head moves from one end of the field to another, reaching one end and disappearing but then re-appearing going back in the opposite direction. The aim of the game is to get the snake's HP down to 0 within a time limit, but hitting the body will make the body disappear and the head move faster. As the snake's HP gets lower, the head grows bigger and begins to move much faster. Differences from the Anime The story emulates the early episodes of Fire Spirits at first. But, the story majorly changes after that. The antagonist in the game is instead a group called the Death Poker Alliance. The group is in search for Petrified Parts that Yamato finds throughout the game. Changes from the original game * B-Daman Invasion is no longer an available mini game. Other mini games have been added to the game instead. * Charging B-Dama is replaced. If one holds A (even when hit), the player's B-Daman shoots a Strike Shot. * Players can now take a defensive stance by holding the down button on the Control Pad. It takes a while to charge up, moving is dramatically slowed down while defending and shooting will break your defensive stance. When in defensive mode, your B-Daman will change colour and when hit, make a different sound and take substantially less damage. * DHB battles can now be affected by exterior effects such as wind or lights being turned off. Conditions depend on the battle; some tell you in advanced of extra conditions and others just occur randomly. Trivia *Garnet Wind is a B-Daman that can be purchased and used however is just a red/black re-coloured version of Alan's Thermal Lance and looks drastically different to the anime version of Garnet Wind. As well as the decals being different, this game's version lacks the back wings and front accuracy barrel, and features a roller core instead of a balance core. *Solar Rekuso can be found in the game but as a 'solar' version of King Rekuso with the colors inverted i.e. yellow armor on Solar Rekuso is black on 'solar' King Rekuso and black armor on Solar Rekuso is yellow on 'solar' King Rekuso. *The use of mild swearing have been noted in the US version of the game, albeit the game has been rated "E for Everyone". *One of the antagonists of the game uses a B-Daman called Garuda, named appropriately so as it features a fire-bird theme. *Berserk Ogre and Break Ogre are essentially the same B-Daman, but Berserk Ogre lacks a Power Trigger. Gallery Packaging.jpg|English Packaging English Start Scr..jpg|US Start Screen Japanese FS.jpg|Japanese Start Screen Codes & Easter Eggs Reward :: '''Code' Bronze Pass (US) 1500 B-daBucks :: GO YAMATO! 2000 B-daBucks :: HEY TOMMI! 3000 B-daBucks :: B-DAFIRING Cheesy Mouse :: HARD TEETH Plastic Bottle Magazine :: THE BOTTLE Saber Barrel & L/R Shield Stand :: SHOOT IT!! Silver Pass (US) Berserk Ogre :: MONGREL FANG! Blood Shark :: A BLOODY BODY Go Tiger :: GLEAMING FANG Kokuryu-oh :: SHADOWY ARMOR Oak Raven :: GUST OF WIND! Ohryu-oh :: GOLDEN ARMOR! Saber Loader and Load Wing Trigger :: TONS OF BALLS Venom Sting :: VENOMOUS TAIL Yokusaimaru :: YOKUSAIMARU! Gold Pass (US) Assault Beast and Storm Chimera :: FEROCIOUS WOLF! Blitz Eagle :: THE SWIFT WINGS Crimson Saber :: THE RAZING FIRE Drive Body (Chrome Harrier) :: STRONG RED GALE Labyrinth :: REVIVAL OF EVIL Motor DHB Core (Mega Diabros) :: DEVILISH FIGURE Night Blade :: HIDDEN SWORD Revolver Heaven :: LET'S B-DAFIRE! Stream Pegasus :: GIFT FROM ATLUS Bronze Pass (JAP) 1500 Biiro (Money) :: DA I WA YA MA TO (だいわやまと')' 2000 Biiro (Money) :: TA ME GO RO - ! (ためごろー!) 3000 Biiro (Money) :: BI - FU a I A （びーふぁいあ） Hambulger (Hamster) B-daman set :: TSU YO I MA E BA　（つよいまえば） Pet Bottle Magazine II PE tsu :: TO BO TO RU　（とぼとる） Saber Barrel, and L + R Stand Shields (or money if already have the parts) :: NE RA I U TE !　（ねらいうて！） Silver Pass (JAP) Berserk Ogre B-daman Set :: JI yu U JI N NO KI BA　（じゅうじんおきば） Blood Shark B-daman Set :: CHI MA MI RE NO KA RA DA　（ちまみれのからだ） GaoTiger B-daman Set :: YA MI NI HI KA RU KI BA　（やみにひかるきば） KokuRyuuOh B-daman Set :: A N KO KU NO YO RO I　（あんこくのよろ！） OuRyuuOh B-daman Set :: O U GO N NO YO RO I　（おうごんのよろ！） Saber Loader Magazine & Long Trigger Wing (one part) :: BI - DA MA TA KU SA N　（びーだまたくさん） Venom Sting B-daman Set :: MO U DO KU NO SHI tsu PO　（もうどくのしっぽ） Yokusaimaru B-daman Set :: TO BE YO KU SA I MA RU　（とべよくさいまる） Gold Pass (JAP) Extras * Costume Change: Under B-Dabattle, if you press the R button on the character select screen, you may change your current character's costume, for certain characters only. Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Video Games